422
Joshua finds Barnabas' coffin empty. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the family, but the names and the relationships have changed, and Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces. Faces now hostile and suspicious because of her special knowledge of what is destined to happen. The death, for instance, of a young woman whose doom will be preceded by the loss of a certain ring. It is evening, and Natalie du Prés notices that Josette du Prés Collins is still acting strangely. She notices the ring Josette is wearing and asks where she got it. After Josette avoids answering the question, Natalie tells her that she will lose the ring, and after that she will die. Act I Natalie tells Josette that she went to see Victoria Winters and that Victoria predicted Josette's death. Josette laughs in disbelief of witches. She refuses to tell Natalie from where the ring came. Natalie pleads for Josette to leave Collinsport. Now that she has seen the ring, she believes that Victoria's predictions will come true. Nothing she can say will convince Josette to leave. She is happier than she has been in a long time. Natalie leaves Josette alone in her room and goes downstairs and closely observes the portrait of Barnabas Collins in the grand hall and notices that the figure in the portrait is wearing a ring identical to the one now on Josette's finger. Act II Joshua Collins enters the hall and Natalie asks if the ring in the portrait is one of a kind; Joshua confirms that it is. They are interrupted as Josette descends the staircase claiming that she needs some night air. She then faints, and Joshua notices that Josette is wearing Barnabas' ring. He and Natalie are astonished to see Josette wearing the ring because Barnabas was wearing that ring when he was buried. Act III Josette is taken to her room, and Riggs is posted at her door. Josette awakens to find the door to her room locked. She calls out, and Riggs tells her that he has been given orders that no one is to leave the room nor is anyone to enter except for immediate family. Natalie and Joshua discuss how Barnabas' ring came to be on Josette's finger. Natalie speculates that it must have been a different ring, and Joshua agrees. He then leaves on an important matter. Josette cries out for someone to let her out of her room, but Riggs has his orders and will not let her out. Barnabas appears in her room through a secret panel. She is pleased that he has returned, and declares that nothing can ever keep them apart again. Act IV Josette asks to go with Barnabas, and he reminds her that it is a road with no return, a world of darkness lit only by their love. They talk of sharing eternity together. They leave through the secret panel. Meanwhile, Joshua makes his way to the secret room in the Collins Family mausoleum to look inside Barnabas' coffin and verify that he is indeed wearing the ring. Although he never gave Barnabas love, he wanted to give him peace; he vows revenge if someone has disturbed his rest. He opens the coffin and gasps as he finds it empty. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins * Grayson Hall as Natalie du Prés * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette du Prés Collins * Dan Morgan as Riggs Background information and notes Production Story * The portrait of Barnabas hangs on the wall in the foyer of Collinwood. According to Joshua, it's several months old. * Barnabas enters Josette's room at Collinwood through a secret passage. * Joshua informs Natalie that Barnabas intended to give his onyx ring to Josette. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Natalie: Barnabas' ghost; Josette: Locked room; Joshua: The ring. * TIMELINE: It was earlier today when Natalie saw Victoria. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Joshua enters the secret room, the door automatically shuts behind him. In previous episodes however, it had to be closed manually. * Although Barnabas has been entombed in the coffin in the Collins mausoleum for quite some time, Joshua apparently fails to notice that the candles are lit when he enters the chamber to check on Barnabas' onyx ring. * Josette has been locked in her room by Natalie, and Riggs has been ordered to stand guard and not let anyone in or out except family. However, as Josette pleads for Riggs to open the door, it does in fact open and Kathryn Leigh Scott closes it right away and continues pleading for the door to be opened. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 422 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 422 - Confining WomenCategory:Dark Shadows episodes